The world ends with sanic
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: sanic reaper game
1. the world ends with sanic

TEH WURLD ENDS WITH SANIC!

day 1

one day, sanic was going realy fast across field. so fast he leave a trail of fire behind him! but he went to fast... AND DED! sanic was gonna go 2 hell, but he end up somewhere... THE REAPER'S GAME!

"where am I?", sanic wondered aloud. a boy with orange hair approached him. "hi sanic ur so cool, my name is... neko. pleas form a packt with me so we can win the rapper's game." neko said. "oaky, we'll win this... WITH SANIC SPEED!" sanic said.

it was the firstest day of the reaper game, and sanic had gotten a new iphone or something for the reaper game. he got text with the mission. "defeat the noise!" it read. "let's go stop the noise", neko sayed. and then sanic went to go stop the noise with neko in the main area of shoobooya.

"THEY AR EVRYWHERE!" sanic say, as he and neko got pinned down! just then... NOKLES and BEET came out to save them! "bwahahaha!" sayed beet as he almost got beeted by a noise. nokles punched all the noises 2 save the day. "cum on les team up!" say nokles to sanic and neko, and then they temead up and it was epic.

day 2

sanic and neko and beet and nokles were now a team dong missions...! and their next misson was 2 take out some more bad guis. sanic got the message on his iphone. "defeet moar noises, moar powerful 1s" and thn the teem worryed. more powerfull... what if nokles n beet culd not even beeted them? this cud mean truble...

teh teem went 2 wher the noises wer at. and they wer losing! just then, sheki and amy ruse appeared and they had saved da teem with gurl powr! "thbk u amy, i now luv u," sanic sayed to amy, as thy kiss.

day 3

the teem was nao sanic and neko and nokles and beet and amy ruse and sheki. supeare team. today mission on sanic iphone was 2 solve puzzle of secret statue of weewee in secret part of town. "make teh statu hardr to win the game" say mission. the teem was at statue, but had no idea wut 2 do. den teils n joshoowah came out 2 help! they solve puzzle and make statue hard...er!

day 4

more stuff happen and team was NOW SANIC and NEKO and NOKLES and BEET and AMY RUSE and SHEKI and TEILS and JOSHOOWAH. "go fast", sanic read mission off iphone. "i gut dis in the bag" sanic sayed. "sanic, wut if u no go that fass", amy say in worry. "no amy... I CAN go fass..." sanic said, and then he wented fast...

day 5

the teem was now winning da game, and den dey learned shawdo was in reaper game too.. he formed pact with big cat! and den dey joined teem. big ws sad, frogy died becuz some1 killed him becuz they tought frogy was noise! big cryed but sanic say 2 him... it be alright soon...

den the new misson came in sanic's iphone. "eliminate all prostitutes in the town" it say. sanic ran fass around town and defted the whores.

day 6

beet was very worry, he still cud not find his missin sister... wher cud she be he wonder... and sanic got new mission on iphone! it was 2 look 4 beets sister rhiam. sanic n the gang lookd 4 rhiam and they fund her... BEING ATTAKCD BY NOISE! sanic n co beeted up the noise n saved rhiam, whu formed a pact with creem... n cheez, who formifed packte with frogy, who was revived with power of frenship...

day 7 teh final day...

sanic n gang got iphone mission to defeat game master... it was metal sanic... he was 2 strong nao, but big then sacrifice heself... he hell metal sanic back... so teh rest of teh gang coud head along...  
big was tru hero...

as tem go past door, it close behinded them... and they heer big yell... he ded? nobudy new...

an then.. the composur of the raeper game! eggman it was al alog... th team den temed up to defeat him and won... an big got revived an dey all got to go home...

sanic was saying bye-bye to neko before he went back 2 home... "sianorow, neko..." sanic say, but then neko told sanic he wud nevr furget him... and tol him he could cum back to sheebooya whenever he fell like it.

the end. 


	2. the world ends with sanic 2

i wood liek 2 dedikate dis to mah special frend... he inspired me 2 continue becuz of refew he made on chapt 1. dank u.

Sanic, nockles, teils, emy, big cat, frogee, creem, shadew, and frens have made it hoem from rapper's game. "we... have made it hoem!", say sanic in happenis. big cat got berry excited, and started jumping up and down, but then earth shaked! "big stahp!", emy yell, but big no listen cuz he was 2 happy. just den the earth fell apart and sanic, nockles, teils, emy, big cat, creem, shadew, and even more peeple this time FELL IN! teh pices of the planet flew out in2 space and teh lava in teh core of teh earth had kill sanic and his frens.

team sanic (dat is everbodi from earlier, plus teh chaodiks and blzae cat and silber and mytee) had ended up bak in rapper's game! "sanic where r we?", wander silber. "rapper's game.. lass time eggman trap us, and we meet neko, sheki, beet, rhime, and joshoowa, dey hellp us get out and beat up da eggmen," sanic explaiun to silber. "gee we need 2 get out den," silber say. "ye, but we need 2 be her for at leass SEVBEN days...," emy say. "fuck shit dammit profanity!", silber yells. "dont wurry we just need 2 complete each challgne and make papckts, we SHUD be oaky... may-b we can fine neko and his frens to hellp us!", sanic thout.

Day 1

papckts:  
Sanic+Teils Nockles+Mytee Creem+Emy Big Cat+Frogee Shadew+Espeeo Chamrey+Fector Silber+Blzae Cat

"DEFET AL DAH NOIZES!", say sanics phone. he now had andod insted of epple ifone. sanic and team stop da nozies, and dere was stil no sign of neko and his frens...

Day 2:

"kil all recolors" say the mission. sanic new what he had 2 do. he kil shadow... and he also had 2 kill silber. :( so den espeeo and blzae tem up sence dey lost der teemattes.

Day 3:

papckts:  
Sanic+Teils Nockles+Mytee Creem+Emy Big Cat+Frogee Blzae+Espeeo Chamrey+Fector

new misson say 2 fine other player teems. so sanic went fass around sheebooya lookin all over. HE SAWED NEKO! he was beeing beeten by teh noizes... so sanic ran FASS bak 2 his frens and den dey follow him back 2 neko and dey foun neko and beeted up noize n save him! howeber... frogee die sacrifcing heself to save big! big cry and no longer had partner... so neko became big cat's new partner. "wher r ur frens?" sanic ask neko. "dey r lost... we muss find dem!" neko said. "wait whi did u not have a papckt b4 big temed up with you?", teils wondered. "mi parnter die 2, dont worry tho, he wuz jsut crappy unoriginale OC some1 made 4 me," neko explain.

sanic, neko, and frens went around town nd eventully found sheki, joshoowa, beet, and rhime. dey were bein attackted by shoe miminmeemoto! sanic n co beeted shoe but shoe did not die, and say he wanted to be gud guy, so he did. shadew den cum back 2 life to be shoe's partner.

Day 4:

papckts:  
Sanic+Teils Nockles+Mytee Creem+Emy Big Cat+Neko Blzae+Espeeo Chamrey+Fector Shoe+Shadew Sheki+Joshoowa Beet+Rhime

da teem waz nao doin gud and dey got der 4th mission. sanic red mission alod. it say somethin about finding keyhole. "wut is keyhole?", teils ask. neko, sheki, beet, rhime, n joshoowa new what it wuz dough. just den spikeh hair animu style charcters cum out of nowhere. "my name is sroa," said boy with spiky hair and keysword. "mi name is rikoo", say boy with spiky white hair. "nd we r dolan n gooby", say duck with dog. "u, u are the keyhole", sroa say to fector. den sroa open fector's hert alowing him 2 use kyeblade. "light will guide u to computer room in journey", say sroa. den sroa and rikoo make papckt and so did dolan and gooby.

Day 5:

papckts:  
Sanic+Teils Nockles+Mytee Creem+Emy Big Cat+Neko Blzae+Espeeo Chamrey+Fector Shoe+Shadew Sheki+Joshoowa Beet+Rhime Sroa+Rikoo Dolan+Gooby

"fine crobar in plaza", say note on sanics andorid fone. so sanic and co went 2 plaza nd dey founded man with glasses n orange suit. "mi name is dorgan freemen(halfed life), and dat is shell(partol). wii do not talk mucsh, but wii well join ur teem", he say. he had crowbar and the mission was woned.

Day 6:

papckts:  
Sanic+Teils Nockles+Mytee Creem+Emy Big Cat+Neko Blzae+Espeeo Chamrey+Fector Shoe+Shadew Sheki+Joshoowa Beet+Rhime Sroa+Rikoo Dolan+Gooby Dorgan Freemen+Shell

so den sanic and teem were going 2 win rapper games soon. new mission came. it say to catch pokeyman. ALL POKEYMAN. so dey teemed up and caught all the pokeymans and completed the pokedexes. professr oaky came 2 shoobooya with ash n brokc 2 congragulate heroes but he DIE! so dey end up in rappers game 2. oak form papckt with his pokeyman bulbysore and ass form papckt with brokc.

Day 7:

papckts:  
Sanic+Teils Nockles+Mytee Creem+Emy Big Cat+Neko Blzae+Espeeo Chamrey+Fector Silber+Shadew Sheki+Joshoowa Beet+Rhime Sroa+Rikoo Dolan+Gooby Dorgan Freemen+Shell Oak+Bulbysore Ass+Brokc

shoe had disappearedid so shadew got new partner. silber cum back 2 life and join him. tem had 2 go to fite gayme mastar... BUTT ET WAS SHOE ALL ALONG...

sanic watch as all of his frens fought but got pinned down... sanic, shadew, silber were the only peeps left so dey all went SUPR! and den dey defeat shoe in his ultimate zeta math radiean digit form...

so den everyone went bak hoem... but somethin was wrong... neko and his frens, sroa and his frens, dorgan, shell, oak, bulbysore, ass, and brokc all cum back 2 sanic's wurld instead of going 2 their own!

2 b continue.


End file.
